Melting The Ice
by NightsDawne
Summary: YURI/YAOI: Cupid's Trio 4. FujinXSelphie. Ch 1: Irvine finds out that Fuu has a secret crush on his best friend. (The former CT4 is being rewritten and will be CT5)


Melting The Ice  
by NightsDawne

[Okay, those who kept up in the Cupid's Trio series so far know that there's still someone who needs to find true love, and who better to jump in and force the.. er, handle the situation than Irvine Kinneas, the gunslinging cupid? Can he get his boyfriends hooked into his schemes to get two CT best friends on a date? Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Squaresoft does. The lyrics are Tricky's, #1 Da Woman. All I own is too much time and a fertile imagination. Note: If all you're going to do is point out that you hate yaoi/yuri, why are you even here? I'm not big into wrestling, but I don't waste my time going to wrestling stories to tell them that. To all my other reviewers, the ones who are so great and encouraging, *mwah* you're wonderful! =)]

_Cupid's Trio Series:  
Ride 'Em, Cowboy!  
Three Words I Should Have Said  
Weekend Getaway  
Red Hot Luvin'  
Six Men And A Toddler_

* * *

Chapter 1: Wonder Woman

_She's so malicious and so delicious   
Superstitious super suspicious   
Wonder woman under woman   
Only woman lonely woman _

"Fuu, ever'one always says you and Rai are a couple, so how come I ain't never seen you kiss him?"

"NOSY!" Fujin delivered a vicious kick into Irvine's shin, sending the cowboy hopping on one foot to trip over the toolbox.

Seifer rolled out from under the truck. "No kicking my man, Fuu. Even if he is nosy. Gimme a 5/8ths, cowboy."

Irvine rubbed his shin and looked down at the scattered wrenches. "Gimme a bit and I'll find it." He crouched down to start straightening the mess out. "I wasn't bein' nosy. I was just askin'."

Seifer held his hand out impatiently. "She's not with Rai."

Irvine planted the 5/8ths inch wrench in Seifer's palm. "You mean you're single, Fuu? Hey, I know a couple of guys who think you're pretty hot." He held his hands up defensively as the eyepatched cadet narrowed her good eye on him in a steely gaze. "I'm just sayin'."

Seifer went back to work. "Not her type, Irvine."

"I ain't even said which guys yet." Irvine took a slow pause. "Wait.. hold up a minute.. you mean..?"

Seifer kicked his foot up, blocking another kick from Fujin. "Yeah. Relax, Fuu. You think Irvine's gonna have a problem with it?"

Fujin snorted and turned away, crossing her arms over her chest.

Irvine stood. "Hey, yeah, it's cool with me. Matter of fact, I dated these two bi girls for a while and..." He trailed off into a grin as Fujin glared at him over her shoulder. "It's alright by me. I'm off the market anyhow. So, you like someone?" The intrepid gunslinger bounced over to put his chin on Fujin's shoulder. "Tell me tell me."

"Fucking A, Irvine, she's not going to tell you. She won't even tell me."

Irvine batted his long lashes. "Teeeeell meeeeee, Fuuuuu. Yooooou wiiiiiill teeeeeell meeeee."

Fujin dropped her heel sharply into Irvine's instep. "STOP! NOW!"

Irvine hopped back with a whimper. "Seif, your best friend's abusin' me."

"So leave her alone. BAHAMUT'S BITCHING BALLS!" Seifer rolled back out quickly, covered in sludge. "The oil pan's cracked."

Irvine surveyed his boyfriend. "You're a mess."

"I know that, dumbass." Seifer sat up, wiping filthy oil off of his face and slinging it at Irvine.

"Why didn't ya drain the oil pan first?"

"I just did. Get me a towel. I thought you said it was the transmission."

"Ain't like I can really tell the difference." Irvine grabbed a shop rag and tossed it to Seifer. "It went clank-clank-kachug-clank. That ain't transmission? Is it Quisty?"

Seifer wiped his face off. "What?"

Irvine was looking at Fujin. "She's a total babe."

"NO!" Fujin frowned.

"Don't go for blonds, huh?" Irvine adjusted his hat, thinking. "Is it Rinoa?"

"Give it up, cowboy, before Fuu kicks your ass." Seifer laid back down and rolled back under the truck.

Irvine traipsed over and draped an arm around Fujin. "Rinoa's pretty, and a sorceress."

"NO!" Fujin elbowed Irvine and turned away from him.

Irvine stepped around to face her. "Well, it can't be Sefie. You get all uptight and frowny whenever she's arou... hey, it _is_ Sefie!"

Fujin looked up at Irvine with a glance that could drop a rexaur at a hundred paces. ".... STOP!"

"I'm warning you, Irvine. Leave her alone."

"Hey, it's cool. I mean, Fuu's your best friend, gorgeous. And Sefie's my best friend. I could just talk to her and.. Fuu?" Irvine frowned as he looked back to find that the female cadet had stormed off and was leaving the garage altogether. "Why'd she go?"

"For your safety, dumbass." Seifer rolled back out and got up. "I've got to steal an oil pan from the shop. Don't use my dolly as a skateboard while I'm gone."

Irvine took his foot off of it and grinned innocently. "Yessir." He leaned against the truck, watching his boyfriend walk away. "I'll just start workin' on a plan."

_Here I remain  
She don't know my name.  
Would she love me  
If I had real fame?_

Fujin sat down in the library, frowning as she opened up a book on dragons. It wasn't that she didn't like Irvine. At times he was funny and her best friend was in love with him, but he was a lot more annoying than the couple's other boyfriend, Squall. Squall was at least quiet most of the time and left everyone alone. Irvine, on the other hand, was worse than Raijin. He was always talking about something, importance or even interest didn't matter. The study group she shared with Seifer, Irvine, and Raijin was the last place she could concentrate on anything between constant chatting and Irvine and Seifer infallibly forgetting to study once they started making out. She was ready to quit the group to study by herself even though she had always studied with Seifer and Raijin before.

She turned to the chapter on ruby dragons and opened her notebook, starting to summarize the text, but it was rather pointless. She was already experienced in dragon fighting. Damn Instructor Trepe and her insistance on doing these stupid assignments anyhow. Her mind started to wander and she let her pen start sketching in the margin of her paper. Little curves became flipped hair, then large, long-lashed eyes filled in the face, completed with a pert nose and a sunny smile. A few more deft swirls and shoulders emerged, trailing down into a slender torso with rounded full breasts above a tiny waist. Fujin sighed softly. Selphie Tilmett. It was hopeless though. Selphie was friends with almost everyone in the Garden. She'd never even notice Fujin.

It wasn't so much Irvine knowing about her that bothered her. After all, he was bi, so it wasn't like he was going to point fingers. However, he had a big mouth and everyone knew it. He might keep it a secret for a while, but eventually he'd party with someone and he'd spill it. And considering that he never went to a party without Selphie.. Fujin didn't even want to think about it.

"Hi, Fujin?" Fujin's head snapped up and she slapped her hand over the drawing. Selphie was standing right across the table, wearing one of her preferred yellow minidresses that showed off her long slender legs. As usual Selphie wore a cheerful smile that was brighter than her outfit, green eyes sparkling. "Oops, sorry, were you studying?"

Fujin cleared her throat. "Yes. No. Assignment."

"One of Quisty's, huh? She's got this thing for busy work that would drive me nuts if I were a cadet in her class." Selphie tilted her head, brown hair bouncing softly. "I won't bug you for long though. I just wanted to ask you something."

Fujin swallowed. Had Irvine already blabbed? God, she was going to have to kill him, Seifer's boyfriend or not. "Y-yes?"

"Well, you know I'm advisor in charge of the Festival Committee. We really could use some help. I noticed you aren't in any clubs at all, so I was wondering if you might be interested. Extra curricular activities can boost your rating when you graduate, you know, and you've got excellent grades, so it's not like it would take away from your academics."

Fujin blinked. "Me?" The only extra curricular assignment she'd ever taken was as part of the Disciplinary Committee with Seifer and Raijin, but only Seifer had returned to the DC when they got readmitted to the Garden. She'd avoided joining in social activities since they'd come back. She knew she wouldn't really be welcome. "Why?"

Selphie shrugged a bit. "Well, the Festival Committee is fun. We come up with the themes for the festivals, do all the decorations, hire everyone needed to do it. It's really good experience in administrative skills. Administration is your secondary goal after Medical Team, isn't it?"

Fujin nodded. Selphie knew this much about her? "Yes. Administration."

Selphie sat down across from her, putting her hand on Fujin's. "You don't have to worry about anyone hassling you in there. I wouldn't let them get away with it even if they tried, but we really have a great team spirit. Are you interested?"

Fujin stared at the hand on hers, so tempted to turn her hand over to hold it. Selphie's fingers were so warm, so soft. She forced herself to look up. "Alright."

Selphie broke into an enthusiastic grin. "BOOYA!" She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand as the librarian looked over disapprovingly. Fujin sucked in her breath at the void left by Selphie's hand on hers. Selphie crinkled her nose. "Sorry. I'm really glad. Anyway, we're meeting in the Quad after dinner. Can you be there?"

"Yes." Fujin was surprised she could even speak. Selphie was glad she'd be in her club?

"Great. See you then, Fujin." Selphie bounced to her feet.

"Fuu." Fujin gave Selphie a hint of a smile at her puzzled look. "Nickname."

Selphie beamed. "Fuu. That's so cute!" She spun on her heel, her dress flaring out from her hips tantalizingly, then skipped to the door. She paused in the door to look back and give Fujin a little wave. Fujin returned it hesitantly. She looked back down at her paper when Selphie had vanished, then sighed and tore the sheet out to start on a clean one. Her mind was a thousand miles from ruby dragons as she wrote, filled instead with laughing green eyes and a slender waist and hips.

_You pretend that you care  
Do you care?_


End file.
